("I'm") Ninten
"Yo', Vince, gimme' a hand with this!." "What the hell are you doing?" "Digging your goddamned grave before you destroy us all. Now get over here." A teenage psychic that hails from Podunk, a rural American town that Ninten's hinted at being in the deep South. Fairly well known among Kurousu and the others, acting as somewhat of a big brother and best friend to the psychic girl and a good friend to most everyone else; he isn't very comfortable around the "Giygans" or Sev due to past events, and he's rather untrusting of Majora and Taarel, likely due to Majora's violent tendencies and Taarel's constant flirts. Ninten's theme is Fight with Monsters (Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Battle Theme). MOTHER 1 and the IAms If you've ever played Earthbound Zero, you know what goes here. Ninten appeared among the IAMs two years after his adventure (mostly because I was bored and wanted to see what would happen.), making quick friends among their ranks. Eventually he found a surprising love interest, the pre-teen criminal Lieselotte Achenbach, master of the Arcana of shadows, Gier. Despite having a solid girlfriend (later mentioned to be wife, resulting in two children, Artemis & Minerva Achenbach), Ninten's garnered a fair amount of female attention to the point that he's not surprised at all if he just meets another girl and she's near-instantly attracted to him. Kumatora (to an extent), Lieselotte (gradually came to open up to him, but still counts), Paula mistook him for Ness once, Malon (complimented him a lot, called him cute), etc. Eventually along came Kurousu, the two quickly forming a tight friendship; Ninten was the one Kurousu first turned to upon entering the IAms. But then along came Hurricane Sev, out to prove one thing: she blows. Around "The Lair" Ninten's fairly well-known around the lair, usually being the main helper during problems. By far one of the most (if not the most) powerful people around the lair, Ninten's fairly aggressive and likes fighting. He's a little dependant on his powers, though, so bring a Counter-PSI Device with you and he'll have to rely solely on his agility and strength. Ninten's a friend to most at the Lair, being a kind, quiet kid. He's fairly easy to get along with (though he might mock you at your own expense) and generally a good guy. Not so good when he's pissed, though. Then he usually resorts to destroying anything that moves. Also credited with the births of four children; Artemis & Minerva (born ten years from now), Cheyenne (SK), and after an accident with a "relationship gun" that Vince built, a second son named Dominic (mother Kurousu). "Evil" Ninten "Do '''NOT' doubt my power, you insolent pest... It just may be the last thing you ever do.''" "Evil" Ninten's theme is Belly of the Beast (Mega Man & Bass) After developing multiple personality disorder, "Evil" has gotten a small amount of time in the spotlight, Ninten switching randomly between "Evil" and his normal personality. "Evil" is cruel, ruthless, (mentioned to be sadistic,) and completely unfeeling; the most common emotions he's shown are disdain and anger. "Evil" is a bit more skilled in offensive PSI abilities than Ninten is; whereas normal Ninten only seems to realize Freeze Alpha (and even then he has a bit of difficulty in using it), "Evil" seems to be able to use up to Beta without much trouble. Currently credited with the destruction (murder?) of Joseph's unstable mentality. Got beat up by Tank in overPHASE before that. Heh.